Memories
by Sky of Darkness 64
Summary: In a alternate timeline, Tayuya lives in Konoha and Naruto is in a relationship with her. She dies during an ambush of Sound. Naruto's thought of his departed love. Not a depressed fic. Happy fic. NarutoxTayuya NaruTayu One-shot


Sky: Hey, I know I haven't been updating lately and reasons why is I've been little...depressed. I attempted suicide since last year. It was around December. Something personal and hurt me deeply. Hell, I wished that my heart was solid ice. Anyway, I'm going through rehabilitation and slowly getting off depression. During this year, I've been soul-searching. I felt like i lost something within my soul during my darkest days. I'm getting back to my routine and will continue writing. I quickly wrote this as a break from writing chapters of Through a Demon's eyes and Sonic High School : Shadow Chronicles.

Thank you for the reviews, it makes me feel little better.

Alot of this story will contain flashbacks.

Based off the song of Owl City: Vanilla Twilight and Hot By Avril Lavigne

* * *

><p>Memories<p>

Summary: In a alternate timeline, Tayuya lives in Konoha and Naruto is in a relationship with her. She dies during an ambush of Sound. Naruto's thought of his departed love. Not a depressed fic. Happy fic. You could think of it as a spin off from Through a Demon's eyes. One shot

Naruto gazed down at Tayuya's cold, unmoving body. Her palish white skin making her look like a ghost. She seemed so peaceful. Naruto sighed and placed her flute between her fingers. It was his anniversary gift to her but she died before she could use it. It was pure diamond, coated in a thin veil of crystal. He slowly closed the casket door. The casket costed a Daimyo's salary. It was made of white coverings and raw, pure gold designs. The civilians slowly lowered the casket as friends of hers dropped roses on top of the casket. Naruto closed his eyes as his head tilted down.

'Tayuya, I'm sorry for not being there for you' Naruto thought.

A cold feeling went through his shoulders and he felt something breathing on his cheek.

"You were always there for me, Naruto. Every single second of it" A voice said behind him.

That voice was so familiar.

Naruto snapped his head back but no one was there.

"Thank you" the voice said again.

Naruto rubbed his head.

'I must be imagining things again' Naruto thought.

"Naruto, you alright?" Sakura asked as she placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Naruto mumbled as his eyes were filled with tears.

He stood there , looking at Tayuya's tombstone.

The tombstone read this.

Tayuya Uzumaki  
>A loving wife of Naruto Uzumaki.<br>May you finally find peace in heaven.

Everyone had already left but Naruto stayed.

He gave the tombstone one last look before turning away, walking towards his now empty, lonely home.

MEMORIES  
>[That night]<br>Naruto gazed at the stars, reflecting on many things. He remembered many things. Some flashed to his head. He gave a small smile when he remembered the memory of him asking her out.

FLASHBACK

Tayuya gaped out at him.

"Wh-what did you say?" Tayuya asked as she stared in disbelief

Naruto gazed at the ground, blush on his cheeks.

"D-do you want to go on a date with me?" Naruto repeated.

Tayuya stood there, disbelief in her eyes and shock within her heart until she composed herself.

"Are you serious shithead?" Tayuya asked.

Naruto blushed even more before he hunched in embarrassment.

"Yeah" He responded.

A smile graced her lips and placed her arms around her hips with her eyebrow arched.

"Which restaurant?" She asked.

Naruto smiled.

"The Clover Leaf restaurant" He responded.

Happiness was fixed within Tayuya's brown eyes. She slowly walked forward.

"Yes" She said.

Naruto said something unintelligible before he spoke.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Yes to your question. I would like to go on a date with you" she said shyly as she blushed and looked at the ground.

He went to wrap his arms around Tayuya's but she stopped him.

"No hugging or kissing until later on. I'm going ahead and see if we should be a couple after this date" She said with a big smile.

Naruto chuckled.

"Okay but your expectations will be blown away!" Naruto responded happily.

She giggled underneath her fingers. She would usually be tough and tom boyish but she was never asked to be courted. Hell, she felt giddy as a school girl.

"Well, see you at the restaurant" she said before she walked away.

A smile was on her face when she walked away.

END FLASHBACK

A small smile graced his lips.

He went ahead to his table and slowly eat his healthy food. He chuckled as he remembered another memory.

FLASHBACK

After the date, the two officially called themselves a couple. She quickly moved in at his apartment. While Naruto kept himself clean and tidy, a problem emerged.

"Shithead, why do you fucking only have ramen?" Tayuya asked.

"I like ramen" Naruto responded as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She let out a side smile, showing her perfectly white teeth.

"Well, if we are going to live together..." She started.

Tayuya shoved all the ramen cups clean out of the cabinet before grabbing a bag and dashing out of the house while gripping on Naruto tight.

"Then we have to have healthy food" She finished.

Naruto gave her a childish look.

"But I like ramen!" he shouted.

She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, we'll have ramen.." She started

"YES!"

"..once a week" she finished

"NO"

She sighed then spoke again.

"Fine, twice a week" She said.

[Later on]

That evening..

Many screams were heard at the Uzumaki complex. Every shout was closely followed by fast footsteps. and a squeal.

"I WILL NEVER EAT VEGETABLES!" Naruto shouted.

"YES, YOU WILL!" Tayuya demanded as she chased Naruto around the apartment.

"NEVER!" Naruto yelled back as he glanced behind him.

That single second was enough for him to run right into a wall.

SMACK

Tayuya skidded into a halt, lips ready to burst.

Naruto stayed flat against the wall for a moment before falling back, dazed.

Tayuya couldn't resist anymore, she placed the plate on the floor before laughing in hysterics.

"HAHAAHAHAHAHAAHA! OH MY GOSH! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE SHITHEAD!" Tayuya cried out in joy.

Naruto gave a small smile before laughing too. Suddenly, something was shoved into his mouth and it pulled back but it left something in his mouth.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

Tayuya had shoved a spoonful of vegetables into his mouth and forced his mouth to clamp shut.

She had her face close to Naruto, her eye brow arched down and hand tightly holding Naruto cheeks.

"CHEW NOW!" Tayuya growled.

Naruto obeyed, quickly chomping through the food in his mouth. For some reason, it tasted great. Not only was it delicious, it was very addictive...For Naruto at least.

A smile formed on her mouth.

"So? How was it?" She asked.

Naruto gave a satisfied sigh.

"It was delicious. All the other vegetable tasted bad" He admitted.

She gave him a grin.

"It's delicious cause I added an extra ingredient" She said.

"What ingredient?" Naruto asked.

"Love" She said before placing her lips on his.

Naruto froze completely but responded.

Fireworks, that's what Naruto felt within. Crackling, thousands of it. A warm sensation filled him right after. Tayuya wasn't that far off from Naruto. She felt fireworks, powerful yet loving. A gentle hand was placed on her back, hugging her closer. They pulled away after a minute, slightly out of breath.

"That was amazing Tayuya-chan" Naruto wheezed out.

She nodded, dazed a little but manage to pluck up a smile.

She grabbed Naruto by his collar and pulled him to her.

"Why is it that you turned me from a rough, tomboyish ninja to a giddy, lovesick teenage girl?" She questioned before resting her head onto his chest. They both equally had a smile on their mouth.

END FLASHBACK

He slowly grinned and placed his plate on the sink before walking out to the rooftop. Naruto gazed out at the stars, thoughts running.

'Tayuya, wherever you are. I hope you the best, my love' Naruto thought

His emotions fled skywards when he remembered another memory.

FLASHBACK

Tayuya bit her lip, she wanted Naruto bad. She basically lusted for him now. It's been a year since they moved in. Back then, she never felt it but now, it's chewing away at her. She wanted him, NOW!

She watched Naruto casually relax at the couch, watching TV.

Right now, it didn't matter. She rushed to him, sat on his lap and kissed him. She pushed her body closer to him But Naruto suddenly had a negative reaction, he tried to pry her away.

'What the hell is she doing?' Naruto thought.

Now don't get him wrong, he wants her but not like this. He wanted their first time special. He preferred it would be in the honeymoon that way, it's special and it would feel better than right now. He used the substitute jutsu with a pillow.

Tayuya, noticing the body heat of Naruto gone, turned around.

"Tayuya! What are you thinking?" He asked.

Tayuya didn't paid heed, she rushed at him again, pinning him to the wall.

He substituted again.

"Why are you doing this? You'll like it!" Tayuya screamed in frustration.

She curled into a ball and sat in the corner.

"Don't...don't tell me you don't want anymore. Please" She asked nervously.

Naruto sighed, he hated hormones.

"Listen, I want you but not like this. I want it to be special" Naruto said.

"..."

Naruto sighed.

"If we held our purity till our honeymoon, it would be the most special and amazing thing we would ever have" He said.

Tayuya bit her lip, she wanted to speak back, denying that idea but she held her tongue. He knew he was right. She looked down, ashamed.

"You right. I can't believe I was thinking of it in the first place.." She said, muttering the rest of her sentence underneath her breath.

Naruto strolled over to her and gently grabbed her by her chin.

"Most teenagers go through this phase, I'm just a little more mature than other" Naruto told her.

A smirk grew into Tayuya's mouth.

"You're not mature!" Tayuya cheekily said to him.

He chuckled.

END FLASHBACK

Naruto smiled a little, his thoughts running. He clasped his hands over each other and saw a bright object in his fingers. It was a silver ring.

FLASHBACK

Naruto has something special planned today, Him and Tayuya had been dating for 2 years and he decided to pop the question. He took her over to the Hokage Mountains, atop of the 4th Hokage's head. They watched the dark blue sky, the moon shining and the stars blinking. The two enjoyed their night, star gazing while eating picnic. He fumbled with the ring in his hand, should he do it now? Was he rushing into things?

'You aren't kit' a thunderous voice said in his head.

'Kyuubi?' Naruto asked.

'Who else? Kit, Do it, you will never regret it' Kyuubi said.

'Why are you telling me this?'

'Kit, i maybe a demon but not a completely heartless, i had a mate once, getting married was our happiest moments'

'Wow, Kyuubi. My condolences'

'Whatever. Just do it'

Naruto got Tayuya to stand up and close her eyes.

"Open them now"

Tayuya opened her eyes, eyes locked on the material in Naruto's hand.

"Will you marry me?" Naruto asked.

She gulped, this was her first time experiencing such things and feeling affection from someone. She swallowed hard and spoke.

"Yes" She said before leaping into Naruto's arms, hugging him.

The two glanced at each other and then kissed.

"Thank you" Naruto told her as he held her closely.

END FLASHBACK

He grinned, Kyuubi was right. After moving in to a bigger apartment, the two were closer than before. The wedding was chaotic, many people wanted Naruto's wedding(*cough*Koyuki Kazahan*cough*). Naruto was completely overwhelmed. Tsunade had to sort everything out, planning, decorating and putting it into action. Tayuya was having problems, she didn't like being pried away from Naruto, she reluctantly agreed to separate before the wedding, going on by themselves for a few days. She picked out a good gown and Naruto picked a tux. The wedding took place in the forest, a small clearing where yellow flowers were far as the eye can see. A few of Naruto's friends didn't come(cough*Hinata* cough) but Naruto wasn't worried.

Naruto smiled before sudden guilt tugged at his heart. A recent memory flashed at his head.

FLASHBACK

The recently married ninja walked around the streets of Konoha, Tayuya was back at home, resting from return from their honeymoon. Lost in thought, he carefully walked around the village. A large explosion happened in the other part of Konoha, rocking the flourishing village to its core. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts, that explosion was nearby where he lived. Naruto dashed fast to the rising chaos.

"TAYUYA!" Naruto screamed as he reached his destination.

A barely audible scream was heard, catching his ears, Naruto swished his head around.

Tayuya was trapped underneath a large pile of rocks, legs broken and barely breathing. Blood was running out of her mouth. Naruto eyes widen. He went to dash over to her but a kunai slash stopped him. Sound ninja's stood in front of him. Naruto gritted his teeth, he didn't have time for this.

Naruto formed his most favourite seal.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU"

Shadow clones appeared and formed a Rasengan on each of it. The shadow clone dashed to the group while a sound ninja engaged the real Naruto in a fist fight.

Naruto blocked the incoming punch and went o swing his own but was just parried away. He twisted around and went to get a kick at the guy's face but the ninja slid underneath him, intending on side sweeping him. Naruto leapt in the air, time slowed for him as he saw Tayuya coughing out blood. His eyes narrowed and dashed forward at the ninja. Quickly dispatching the ninja, he was met with the large group on ninja. Naruto formed a seal and Kage Bushin appeared. Forming a Rasengan, he added elements and shape, forming the Rasen-shuriken. He chucked it, killing off the large group in a fast way. Naruto collapsed, face first.

"Shit" Naruto crused.

He slowly crawled himself to Tayuya who lay still, pale and cold.

"Tayuya" He whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open. She gave a tired smile.

"Sh-shithead" she spat out.

"You're gonna be okay, I'll get you out of this" Naruto grunted as he attempted to stand but in vain.

She shook her head.

"No way I'm going to get out of this one" she said.

"No, I'll get you of this" Naruto said again, desperately trying to stand up.

She gave him a small smile and touched his hand.

"Naruto, thank you for making me the happiest girl on earth. Don't waste your life" she said before she tugged at his collar and kissing him in the lips.

She then went limp during the kiss, Naruto let her go and gently touched her head. For the first time in years, Naruto cried.

"TAYUYA!"

END FLASHBACK

He let out a sad smile and gazed out on the stars. Her last words repeating in his head.

'Don't waste your life'

Naruto grasped his heart and looked up to the stars, making a silent promise.

"Tayuya, I will live my life for you till the day I die. I will not waste my life. I promise you" Naruto whispered as he put out his fist into the stars.

A cold feeling spread on his shoulder and felt breathing once more on his cheeks.

"I know you will...shithead" a voice spoke.

Naruto's eyes widened but then relaxed before lying down, gazing at the stars.

* * *

><p>Not so bad, months without writing and I still got it. ;P<br>Anyway, my stories are currently at work and I'm very busy at high school. I'm finding it hard to blend in. You know the routine, read and review.

Sky Of Darkness 64  
>S.O.S<br>(Signing Out Suckers)


End file.
